


Harry's New World

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Possession, Isekai, M/M, Out of Character, for my own amusement, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Harry wakes up with a terrible headache, it was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life, soon he discovered that he was no longer in his own body, let alone his own world. (Wrote this just because I have no life and too much in my head, this is just for my own amusement and fun, but figured others would get a kick out of it's plot lol)
Relationships: "Harry Potter"/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gary Stu/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Harry's New World

Harry’s eyes popped open, his hands gripping his head in pain. He let out a loud scream, falling off the cot in the cupboard under the stairs with a thunk to the floor. There was some noise from above, angry jumbled voices following, and stomping down the stairs. Harry looked up, tears in his eyes as the door swung open violently. Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway, her hair tight in rollers, her face twisted in annoyance and rage.

“WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?!” Petunia shrieked, her face turning red, her left hand’s nails digging into the door frame, as her other held her robe closed. Vernon could be heard upstairs grumbling and Dudley yelled for everyone to be quiet cause he is trying to sleep. Scrunching up her nose, Petunia stared daggers at the boy on the floor. “Get up off that floor and explain yourself….” She hissed through her teeth.

His head was throbbing, heart racing, and everything was so blurry. “W..what is...where am….” He squinted, trying to take in his surroundings. Petunia let out a huff of frustration, reaching over to where Harry had left his glasses while he slept, and thrusted them at him once she had them. Harry took the glasses, putting them on, his eyes focusing on Petunia’s face.

“Well? Are you going to just sit there like you have brain damage boy?” Petunia rolled her eyes. “Forget it, if I keep trying to get anything useless out of you, I won’t get any rest.” She sneered down at him. “Don’t make such a racket again.” She shut the door and walked back to her room.

Harry was still trying to process what was happening, his head slowly beginning to stop hurting. Standing, he turned the light on, looking around the cramped cupboard. “This….” He opened the door, stumbling into the hall, and into the family room. “No way….” Walking toward the pictures above the fireplace, he grabbed one. “I’ve lost my mind….” They looked different than the movies and a bit more normal than he’d imagined from the books, but there was no denying it, it was the Dursley family.

The boy quickly moved to the bathroom, trying not to make much noise to avoid dealing with the three Dursley members, and gripped the sink as he stared at his reflection. He didn’t know how it had happened, how it was even possible, but he was Harry Potter. His parents had been fans of the movies and books, even named him Harry. They’d watched all the movies and read all the books together many times, till the accident that took their lives, and all he was left with was the first book of the series.

Reaching up to push his hair aside, he noticed the lightning bolt scar wasn’t as noticeable as it had been described in the books or shown in the movies, but it was there. Excitement filled him, he was a wizard, he was going to be able to go to Hogwarts, and meet his favorite characters. It however was quickly replaced with dread the longer he thought about it, that he was now Harry Potter, the boy who lived, enemy of the dark lord, and connected through the horcrux in his head.

Before he’d somehow ended up in this situation, he’d just turned fifteen years old, and now he was stuck in an ten year old boy’s body. “Oh fuck me….starting puberty again….” He mumbled, closing his eyes. Now that the confusion and shock was wearing off, he knew he had to figure out what he was going to do. If this was a dream or his new reality, it didn’t really matter, it was happening to him and if it was a dream, he’d wake up eventually. Opening his eyes, he stared into the mirror once more, thinking about all the things Harry Potter had been put through because of those around him. Remembering why he’d been drawn to the characters he’d liked over the friend’s the real Harry Potter had made and how much he’d wished the Dursley family hadn’t gotten off so easily.

Harry wasn’t Harry Potter, he wasn’t going to let himself be treated poorly by those who were supposed to be family and friends, he’d learned how cruel the real world was after his parents died, and he’d be damned if he was going to let things go the way they did in the books. He’d protected himself in the orphanage, he had to learn to stick up for himself, and he was not going to back down to pretend to be Harry Potter. His dread was from knowing how annoying everything was going to be as the main character, that things were going to be expected of him, and how he wasn’t going to live up to those expectations.

First things first, he was going to need to figure out what the date was, and be ready for how he was going to deal with the Dursleys' treatment of him. Returning to the cupboard under the stairs, he began to plot how to deal with future events, and how he was going to change them. He then laid himself down to sleep, wanting his energy to be higher when he’d have to see the terrible three in the morning.

TBC


End file.
